


Not like other Girls

by GoddessofMischief0711



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dark Steve, Dark Steve Rogers, F/M, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Teeth, Vagina Dentata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofMischief0711/pseuds/GoddessofMischief0711
Summary: His voice is venom, paralyzing me instantly. I stop moving, and lay still. I close my eyes, afraid of the monster on top of me.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Not like other Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sage_queen98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage_queen98/gifts).



> Ok so this is very graphic!!! You have been warned!!! Sagequeen I hope you like it!! Just FYI: the female character is based off of Kat Graham. I saw some pics of her and really loved her short black bob so I used those for inspiration

Steve watched her for three weeks after seeing her in the night club. Dancing in a short black dress and red heels. Her golden skin begging to be touched. Bucky and Sam urged him to talk to her, but he couldn't muster the courage to do so. That didn't stop him from following her uber home that night.

She was a good girl, she went to work and came home. She had only went to the club to celebrate a friend's birthday. Otherwise, she'd be at the hospital, dressed in scrubs and taking care of her patients with grace and love.

She lived in a shitty apartment in the Bronx. Projects, they were called. The people who constantly hung out in front of the building worried Steve, but she never encountered any problems when she came or left

.

She had a modest one bedroom, decorated with some furniture, but it was mostly bare.

She lived on the highest floor, her apartment tucked away in the corner of the building. Steve watched her on his phone, installing cameras two weeks ago. Dressed in a large t-shirt and panties. Her short black hair bounced as she cooked, dancing and singing along with the music playing on her phone. She bent down and sang to her cat Sugarbear, who just meowed in response. She laughed and continued cooking.

Steve smiled at his girl, her smile always made his stomach do little flips. He imagined her in their kitchen, doing the same. Dressed in his shirt instead, cooking him breakfast after a night of love making.

'Soon.' He smiled to himself.

He would make his move tomorrow. Tomorrow Kat would be his. She would be in his arms like she belonged. He just had to make a few more arrangements for her arrival.

🎶🎶🎶

I woke up in a bed that was way too big than my modest full size. My head is pounding, and the light hurts my eyes. Then I feel incredibly warm. I see a arm around my waist and panic, trying to force it off of me. The man behind me stirred, sending me into a full fledged frenzy.

"Who are you?!" I screamed.

The man sat up, rubbing his blonde hair. He smiled at me, which confused me to no end.

"Good morning sweetie." He answered in a gruff morning voice, which was kind of sexy, but I didn't have time to think about that.

I jumped out of bed, and backed into a wall. I started hyperventilating, panic setting in. My eyes looked everywhere and nowhere, not being able to focus. My chest heaved, and I struggled to take a breath.

The man sighed, taking the sheet off and stood, revealing a insanely sculpted body. Clad only in a pair of boxer briefs. The realization that he wasn't dressed made me look down, and I saw I wearing a white silk nightgown. I'd never wear something like this, and immediately deduced that my bedmate dressed me.

The man grabbed my shoulders, telling me to breathe, and calm down. I eventually do as I am told, afraid what would happen if I anger a man that size.

"I'm Steve."

"Steve?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Steve Rogers."

"As in Captain America!?" I scream.

He nods, hands still on my shoulders. His touch is terrifying, and I don't want it. His eyes a perfect shade of blue, but his pupils were fully dilated. His stare was sexualized, making it hard for me breathe normally.

I just want to go back to my shitty apartment in the Bronx, and lay in bed with my cat.

"Please Steve. I don't know why I'm here, but if you let me go, I won't tell anyone. I swear. I'll sign papers, whatever. Please just let me go." I sobbed, I didn't realize I started to cry.

"Shh. Sweetie, everything will be just fine. I know this is a shock. You just have to accept me. I'm crazy about you."

"What!?" I scream to him and the large bedroom.

"You don't even know me! I don't fucking know you! Let me GO!" I pound my tiny fists against the wall of muscle that is his chest. He stands there unmoved, with a amused look on his face.

"I know it's a lot to process, but you will get it in time. Let me prove my love to you doll."

He comes closer, his lips hovering over mine.

"No! Steve, you don't want to do this. I'm not like other girls. Please just let me go." I sob.

My pleas go unaswered and unacknowledged. He forces his mouth on mine, his tongue barging in and making itself at home. I try to push him away, but to no avail.

Steve scoops me up in his arms, and lays me on the large soft bed. His hands roam, from caressing my face to my breasts, turning my nipples into hard peaks beneath my nightgown. His other hand is pulling up the nightgown to bare me to him. He never stopped kissing me, while I struggle to get free from under him.

"Stop fighting or I'll tie you to the bedposts."

His voice is venom, paralyzing me instantly. I stop moving, and lay still. I close my eyes, afraid of the monster on top of me.

"Open your eyes."

I don't want to, but I'm afraid of what will happen if I don't. I open my eyes slowly, to see the biggest cock I'd ever seen in my life.

"Steve. Please. I'm a virgin." I cry. I'm lying, but anything to try and save myself.

My admission shocked him for a moment, but didn't deter him. He positioned himself between my legs and smiled at me.

"Thank you for saving yourself for me doll."

I scream at the intrusion of his hot flesh into mine. My hands instantly grab onto the sheets, trying to brace myself. The stretch was unbearable, the pain blinding. I struggle to breathe, while he was moaning in ecstasy above me.

Suddenly Steve lets out a blood curdling scream, and I wonder if he is finished or if he'd actually gotten hurt. I feel a large amount of wetness, and panic as he came inside me and I've never been on birth control. Steve's hands come into view and I see them covered in blood. I assumed it was my blood, but I backed up and saw it was his. His penis was lying on the floor in a pool of blood.

"What the fuck?!" He screamed.

I sat up, pulling the nightgown down to cover myself.

"I told you I'm not like most girls. Well, most girls aren't like me actually." I laughed. **"** _ **No one**_ touches me without my permission. There's teeth down there." I smiled, leaving Captain America screaming on the floor.


End file.
